Big Hero 6: Heroes Corrupted
by RoxaShadow
Summary: Hiro has lost so much in his young life as tragic events decide to take away near all of those he cares about. This is why he makes it his goal to never lose anyone again, keeping his friends close and protected away from the demons of the world. But how will he be able to protect those who are close when the demon comes from within Big Hero 6?
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: **__To those of you who are turned off by Alistar's character (because I know that there are some.) this chapter is the only one that will be focusing on this character, all remaining chapters will be starring our heroes... uhh, I never know how to end these so..._

_Here we go!_

Alistar stared at his drink with tear filled eyes, ignoring the flashing blue and red lights streaming in through the window to his left. He'd tried to pull the curtains but even then the flashing police sirens defiantly bent around the cloth to blind him. The middle aged man sat in the dark room of his house contemplating how events had gone the way they had, all of his intentions had been pure, so why did such evil spawn from them?

"…So much death…" he murmured before bringing the copper colored drink to his lips and chugging the last of the liquid. He knew he had to finish the drink now else he may not get a chance to as he listened to the police at his solid oak front door. They thumped their fists against the wood calling out his name as they no doubt prepared to break it down; they had the warrants to do so.

The Billionaire leaned back in his recliner chair staring at the expensive furniture filling his luxurious living room and wondered when he'd ever be allowed back. Surely his sentence wouldn't be unreasonably long and thus leaving his possessions to rot. He also questioned how terrible Prison would be and how it would ultimately affect him once he was released. Was it truly as trialing as movies depicted them? The rest of his thoughts would have to wait as a heavy smashing noise emerged from the front door, startling Alistar.

"…Well crap… looks like they're finally going to start breaking it down…" whispered the Billionaire as there was no one else to hear him. He'd already dismissed the all of his servants and housekeepers in anticipation of this event.

He quickly and quietly rose from his chair making his way to the stairs. He'd decided that he wanted to see his bedroom for the last time in what would undoubtedly be years to come. As he reached the final step he heard the front door finally give way and come slamming down against the hard wood floor, no doubt leaving a nasty dent against the flooring from the hard metal knob. Alistar momentarily winced before calmly continuing towards his bedroom down the hall and to the left. He knew his home was large and would take the police officers a long time to find him. He slipped into the room and quickly shut the door behind him, muffling the sound of thundering footsteps rushing up the stairs.

_How many police officers have come to arrest me?_ He wondered in confusion. Surely they didn't think he'd put up some sort of fight, or at least not enough of one to warrant this many Cops!

"Oh." He said stupidly as he reminded himself as to **why **they were here in the first place "It makes sense now." He murmured before gently laying down onto the well made sheets of his king size bed, his eyes red and tired.

He rubbed them briefly before hearing the sound of several feet come thumping down the hall towards his bedroom, stopping by each room before flooding in and searching its contents. It was only a matter of time before they reached his.

"Sounds like their storming the dressing room…" Alistar said exhausted as he let his eyes close, apathetic about his capture. For a brief moment the Billionaire thought about rushing over to his large wardrobe and attempting to hide, but decided against it as it would be cowardice and pointless.

_Besides… you probably deserve this… _he thought darkly as he heard his door swished open and a large overweight man came wobbling in, waving his gun haphazardly as he shouted "Get off the bed and on the ground now!"

Rather than complying, Alistar simply sighed and whispered to himself "…How did it come to this?"

* * *

_-Four months Earlier-_

With heavy feet he stepped onto the podium, thoughts of the previous attempt fresh in his mind as he prepared to address the small audience standing patiently on the cold wood floor below. He leaned in close to the microphone before casually taking it from the stand and holding it to his mouth.

With confidence and a welcoming smile Alistar said "Hello my loyal Co-Workers, I hope that you all have been waiting as patiently as I for this day to come." From the crowd filling the small meeting room he saw several heads nod "And as you all know, this had originally been a failed experiment. So it honors me that each and every one of you decided to volunteer and help me recreate what surely will become one of the greatest advancements for mankind." He paused and looked about the eight faces that filled the room. Without proper funding and workers the recreation of their failed project had taken more than three entire years to accomplish, even with nearly all the data necessary. Over that time their group had slowly drained away, several leaving due to frustration from the lack of tools and resources along with the fact that Alistar refused on taking short cuts this time around which made the process all the longer. The man standing at the podium had used his own savings to fuel this technological leap which had reduced his Billionaire status to a mere Millionaire, but he didn't mind. He knew that he had more money than most could ever hope for and that he would most likely make most of it back from his still thriving company, even if they had refused to provide for the recreation of this project.

Alistar's smile did not waver as he said "Our names will be regarded as the most revolutionary scientists since the inventor Thomas Nakamatsu. Our creation will render obsolete that of aircraft and vehicles and once tested and made secure, I have no doubt that it will become the number one used transportation method in the world." He saw several smiles light up on his Co-worker's faces as he said this. For the three years leading up to this point the small group had relished in the idea of leaving a mark on the world, being a historical figure responsible for the most impressive piece of technology for no doubt centuries.

Alistar recalled in that moment Hiro Hamada and his widely successful microbots, the only other piece of technology that could possibly compare to his invention. Though he wasn't a competitive man, he still felt some pride in knowing that his invention would blow that of the teenage boy's out of the water. He chuckled for a moment at his immaturity, comparing himself to a child was something he was not proud of all in all but to be perfectly honest he was fine with the one sided rivalry. Over the past three years the young teen ager had done more than most men and women in their lifetimes, both in the public eye and behind the scenes. This had provoked a sense of respect from Alistar of which he'd never been able to duplicate for anyone else other than the other members of Big Hero 6, whom he urged to come to him if ever they needed his assistance. Their intervention against Robert Callaghan's deranged attack had saved his life along with that of the Abigail Callaghan, an employee he made sure to pay heavily after her near death experience. From that day on he swore that he'd never reveal the six college student's identities and do his best to help cover whenever their actions got on the News.

It impressed him that the group had managed to continue their little operation against crime for so long, not to mention being so successful as well. Most of the police force held high regards for the team as during their reign crime rate had dropped over 40%, a number the task force had never been able to duplicate. For awhile Alistar had felt of use to the team as they had needed funding for resources expended when on their missions.

This soon changed however once Hiro recalibrated his Microbots for safer uses, dimming the capabilities so that it took an entire team of at least three to work the building material along with installing separate IP addresses for each set of Microbots. This made certain that misuse of the technology never happened again as each set of Microbots required a different team to control them and as such, one man could never control the flood of Microbots Robert Callaghan had once controlled. This safety precaution was further enhanced as Alistar remembered working together with Hiro on developing a disruptive electromagnetic wave that, if used improperly, would shut down both the Microbots and the headsets controlling them.

The purchase of this extraordinary building resource skyrocketed near days after Hiro figured out how to set up a business, making Hiro one of the youngest millionaires in the world after global distribution started. Alistar recalled the stressed young boy asking for advice for running such a large business and Mr. Krie being more than happy to help.

He smiled warmly remembering the time spent in collaboration with the young child. Over their short time span together the genius young man had taught him and his skilled scientists so much that, when he refused their offer to join them, it felt absolutely devastating. Alistar and his team soon recovered however as they set their sights on this little project, though calling it 'little' was a BIG understatement.

Continuing with his speech Mr. Krie said "I'd like to keep this short as I assume that everyone in this room is anxious to get onto the final test, so I'll wrap things up quick." He took a quick glance at the ready and waiting volunteer, he was a strong young man who'd only recently volunteered and qualified to enter the portal. Alistar felt pity for the young man just out of College as he'd seemed so keen on entering the portal and becoming the third person alive to venture into the teleportation device.

He turned to the man and said in a solemn tone "I apologize young sir, but you will not be needed for the test. Do not worry though; you will still be receiving the same income as had you completed the test. I will also compensate for the training and studies you had to endure for this. Though you are still welcomed to come observe the test along with the rest of the team if you'd like." He returned his attention to the rest of the group and watched as several confused faces took questioning glances at him.

One stepped forward and said "But sir, he's the only option we have for the experiment, without him we can't go on with the test."

Alistar sighed as he prepared to accept the obligations soon to be forced onto him from his next statement "In most cases I would agree with you, but as we got closer and closer to the completion date I kept recalling the last time we attempted this. I keep remembering the failure and near loss of life that occurred with Abigail Callaghan. I don't want to risk anyone's life this time, and as such I've decided to volunteer myself for this experiment."

The surprised gasps and shocked faces filling the room generated mild astonishment from . Was it so out of his character to do something selflessly? From his statement the same woman who'd stepped up before said "But sir, you've not had the proper training to proceed with this test, you don't qualify."

Alistar simply smiled at her observation and said "On the contrary Maria, though it was in secrecy I have done a bit of training to simulate the lack of gravity within the teleportation device. I am well versed and prepared for its effects."

The woman paused for a few moments thinking it over before simply nodding and stepping back into the group, motioning for him to continue.

"Well, then. Without further a due let's move on to the testing rooms!... Just give me a few minutes to get my suit on." As he spoke his last words he carefully replaced the mic and stepped off the podium. He along with the rest of the surprised group quickly exited out of the wood double doors and out into the main hall. This was when Alistar separated from the group as his changing room was opposite to that of the testing room, giving him some time away from his peers to prepare himself for the task ahead.

* * *

_-fifteen minutes later-_

He'd purposely taken a long time to get dressed in the safety white suit similar to what Abigail had worn along with the man he'd just recently dismissed. His usually brisk walk down the hallway and into the brightly lit control room was slowed to a trudging march of which he knew a tortoise would out pace.

Doubt and uncertainty plagued his mind as he finished the preparations and finally opened the door revealing the same eight people wearing their dignified suits and lab coats waiting for him. Even the man he'd dismissed was still here to watch the experiment. He smiled to each and every one of them as he walked passed and entered the first door leading to the air tight spacious room clad in steel containing the two portals, side by side much like how the previous ones had been set up. The second took a few seconds longer to open as the various locks quickly undid themselves to let in this lone character. The reason for these extra precautions spawned from the previous failed trial which had resulted in the walls and part of the roof being torn away. With the reinforced steel laced with titanium coating the walls there was almost no chance of this happening again… that was of course, in the minimal chance that something did go wrong.

Alistar pushed this thought out of his head as he cleared the second door and took the short flight of stairs down to the small shuttle where two technicians were doing their final checkups on the machinery. After a big thumbs up from the female who'd been previously inspecting the top latch of the opening, Alistar smiled and carefully entered the device, buckling himself in with the numerous safety straps littering the small cockpit. He watched as the metallic door slowly closed on top of him, giving him a small yet cozy space to get comfortable within. Due to the airtight security Mr. Krei was unable to hear anything from the outside, even the footsteps of the two technicians as they made their way up the stairs and into the safety of the control room which had also been reinforced even if the room was reminiscent of the previous one.

Alistar immediately found the headset attached to a latch in front of him and put them on, hearing his lead scientist Maria as he did so "Can you hear me Mr. Krei?"

"Yes Maria, I can hear you just fine. Are there any anomalies?"

He heard the woman repeat the question to the man to the right of her who he could see out of the window of his shuttle. The man's well trained eyes scanned his screen carefully before turning back to Maria and saying something illegible to Alistar's eyes. He heard Maria's voice then fill his ears as she said "All's clear sir. Are you sure you want to do this? No one would blame you if you decided you wanted our trained substitute to go instead."

From this comment the man glanced back at the room far above him and saw his Co-workers all pressed up against the glass like children, smiling and motioning in approval with big thumbs up. Alistar chuckled at his employees' immaturity and said with a smile "I'm sure Maria, but I appreciate the concern. Let's proceed with the test."

He heard the woman shout out several orders to her co-workers and felt as his shuttle was slowly rotated so that he was now facing the currently inactive portal. A distance of 20 meters separating him from the portal as he watched in nervous anticipation. Slowly he saw purple energy begin to spark within the circular device before lighting up completely with brilliant purple and pink swirling light. Alistar turned to watch the second machine as it was also activated, generating a light hum from the amount of energy being poured into the two portals.

"Here we go." Alistar said under his breath as the pod he sat in suddenly shifted, moving along the tracks leading up to the portal ahead of him. In a brief and sudden movement Alistar was launched forward into the portal with enough kinetic energy to no doubt send him back through the other end. The moment he passed through the energy field, Alistar activated the rocket boosters he'd installed in secrecy on the nose of his shuttle, slowing his propulsion to a mere drift as he moved along the gravity lacking void. He stared in awe through both his helmet and the clear glass replica acting as the top of the pod.

He could see the second portal directly in front of him and in mere seconds heard Maria's worried voice say "Alistar!? He should have passed through the second portal by now. Alistar!? ALISTAR!?

The young millionaire released a small chuckle at her concern "I'm fine. Just taking a small detour while I'm here."

"WHAT?" Was the confused scientist's only response as Alistar grabbed hold of the control panel in front of him and activated the right thruster in the back of the shuttle and the left one in the front, another installation to the pod he'd had done in secrecy. The shuttle whipped to the right before Alistar ceased the front thruster and activated the left rear, propelling the pod farther into the void instead of through the portal as was planned. As he did this he heard his lead scientist shout out "What are you doing? We don't know what extended periods of time in the void will do to a person!"

Alistar shook off her concern and said "I'm well protected in this hunk of metal aren't I? Besides didn't Abigail Callaghan survive for weeks within this same void? I think I can manage a few more minutes than we'd planned… or at least survive for just enough time so that I can repay a favor…"

"What are you talking about?" asked the confused woman.

Alistar squinted as he tried to see past the numerous cement chunks obscuring his vision, he recognized his own logo floating around in the abyss as that too had been pulled in that last time a portal had been opened. After a few seconds of silence the millionaire finally decided to answer "That young man Hiro lost his ally Baymax during his team's fight to save both me and Abigail from Robert's rage. I feel it's only fitting that I return his lost friend as a way to say thank you."

"I think you've helped him enough in the past ! I mean you did make his business successful did you not?"

Alistar chuckled at her response before saying "Yes Maria, I did. But I don't feel that it was a sincere 'thank you' as I also benefited from promoting his business with my own. Don't you recall the significant growth our company saw once we'd officially incorporated Microtech as an allied company?"

He heard a tired sigh on the other end of the headset before she said "Fine then… I guess I can't change your mind, but don't stay in there too long. If you can't find that Baymax of his then don't waste your time searching any longer."

A wicked grinned spread Alistar's lips as he said " Well speak of the Devil…" just as he'd swerved around a glacier sized chunk of concrete he saw the limp deflated form of Baymax floating still as his body had no doubt run out of power long ago. He inched closer and closer to the inactive robot before the nose of his pod was a mere few inches away from the large creature's arm. He reached over and hit a few keys on the control panel initiating the hidden mechanical clamps placed just below the craft so they'd be less visible. He'd been planning on this detour for months and as such a few adjustments had to be done to the shuttle originally designed to simply shoot in through one portal and out through the next.

The clamps slowly extended until Baymax's frozen-like arm came close enough to grasp and the clamps immediately chomped down on the arm. Alistar made sure that the clamps had a secure grasp on the limb as he wiggled the pod side to side to test the hold. The clamps held firm as Baymax's body was shaken gently from his action before the millionaire decided to finally turn around and head back to the dual portals. He used his front and back thrusters to spin around, applying just a small amount more power to compensate for Baymax's weight.

From his headset he heard " , we need you back now. The portals are consuming a ridiculous amount of energy and we fear our generators may not be able to hold."

Alistar nodded even though he knew no one was present to see the motion "I understand. I've found Hiro's machine and am coming back now."

"Well hurry." Said the obviously annoyed woman on the other end. As the leader second only to , she no doubt felt betrayed due to being left in the dark about this plan. Alistar knew that there would probably be repercussions, but he was willing to take them if he were allowed to finally repay his life debt.

"A life for a life I suppose." He murmured under his breath as he tried to imagine what he would have to do to restore the robot before him. He couldn't just return Baymax in this condition as the robot was nearly fallen apart in the void, no doubt from the numerous rocks and slabs of concrete it had to have bumped into during the time it was neglected. Looking upon it now Alistar realized he had a lot of work ahead of him as the remainder of Baymax's suit had fallen off due to him deflating along with his white buoyant skin being torn to shreds from the debris. The millionaire took a closer look at the hole in the soft exterior and found a shiny metallic skeleton from within; it seemed that hardly any damage had been done to the far more important interior.

Alistar took a deep breath in relief at this discovery. He dreaded having to repair the interior of the robot as no doubt he and his team would struggle trying to duplicate the genius behind the work. There was still the soft white material to replace, but he knew that he'd be able to take a sample from what remained and figure out what it was from that.

"Probably some sort of stretchy rubber-like cloth…" he said under his breath as he thought it over. The thought of the suit then came over him as he envisioned the long process of rebuilding the android's battle suit from scratch. Of course he could just return the Baymax once his energy source was replenished and soft skin material replaced, but that would still leave the task of reassembling the android's armor up to Hiro, and Alistar didn't want his treat to the boy to be more homework as he undoubtedly had enough on his plate.

As he neared the glimmering portal he finally began to question the strange coloration surrounding him. He pondered why the void had any sort of color at all as while its name implied it, it was in fact a void of nothingness. He studied the shining light streaming through the two portals before attributing the coloration to the light being sent through the device; no doubt the bright shining light being sent though had a strange reaction with the void's discoloration. His theory was strengthened as while he approached the two nearly side by side portals the light around him seemed to grow brighter and brighter.

Finally he was just in front of the exit portal and heard Maria's voice say "We don't have much time left Alistar, speed it up."

"I know." Was the millionaire's only response as he initiated the rear thrusters at 100% and launched himself through the swirling purple and pink light and out into the bright fluorescent lights of the lab.

Moments after he felt his shuttle scrape across the steel floor with Baymax being flung atop he heard a deafening amount of cheers from his headset, forcing him to fling the device from his ears or risk eardrum damage. Looking up through the long window surrounding the control room he saw the team chest bumping and hugging each other in happiness, their experiment had finally worked! Not a single problem!

Alistar also joined into the cheer as he shouted in joy "WOOOO HOOO!" and raised his arms in triumph though they hit the roof of the pod hard. The Millionaire winced before rubbing his now sore fingers and trigging the door above him to open and climb out of the machine. He took a quick glance back towards the portals to see that they'd both been safely shut down without a hitch.

Turning back to the control booth above he saw nearly all of the scientists streaming out of the room and down the short staircase to greet him, the entire group wooing as they did so. The only one to remain was Maria as she stared down with a smile, words visibly coming out of her mouth directed at the microphone in front of her. In response the millionaire immediately reached back into the cockpit and snatched the headset from the seat, putting the device on he heard the last moments of her sentence.

"- made it."

"Sorry," he said embarrassed "I didn't catch that. What'd you say?"

He saw the woman roll her eyes before repeating her sentence into the microphone "I said good job Mr. Krei, you've done the impossible, you've made it."

His smiled widened at her words "Thank you Maria, I couldn't have done it without you." he watched her grin at him before the group of childish scientists finally reached him and enveloped him in a gigantic bear hug. Alistar laughed as he tried to pull himself out of the display of affection but soon succumbed to their immaturity and returned the hug, doing his best to wrap his arms around as many as possible .

Their cheer was deafening as they celebrated their success, Alistar also joined into this roar of approval though with all the shouting voices his was hardly noticed.

_We did it! _He thought as the group carried him off and away from the teleportation devices.

* * *

_-three months later-_

Alistar stood on the strong white tile floor admiring his work. The robot before him was nothing like what he'd pulled out of the void months ago. It stood tall and proud with dark blue armor sitting on its firm shoulders, its eyes dim as Alistar wanted Hiro to be the first person the robot would see once it was reactivated.

Maria walked up to his right and said "What do you think? You think we can finally present it to him?"

Alistar took a few seconds to think over his decision before nodding and saying "He'll probably tweak it in some fashion, but with all the work we've put into his first Baymax, I don't doubt that it'll rejoin as one of the best members of their squad."

Maria's brown eyes suddenly widened as she connected the dots, upon her realization and she keeled over laughing. Alistar shot her a confused look before asking "What's so funny?"

"You want to join their team!" she said as a bit of her short black hair fell into her mouth, forcing her to inelegantly spit out the strand of hair with a bit of saliva coating it.

The millionaire immediately turned back to face the robot as a bright red blush flooded his cheeks "That's ridiculous."

"Is it?" she asked Maria as she recomposed herself and said "You're constantly making mention of them along with telling me how much admiration you have for their cause. Now you've even recreated a member for their team. You want to join them so bad you're making them team members!"

Alistar scowled before retorting "I simply want to repay my debt, that is all. I do admire them, but that in no way means I want to join them… perhaps I'd like to assist them from time to time but that is all."

"Uhuh, sure." Replied the amused scientist in a sarcastic tone. She saw that he wasn't going to respond and stepped up to also observe the robot they'd rebuilt together. She was the only one that Alistar could have turned to as she was the only person he'd revealed the identities of Big Hero 6 to. Since then she had made sure to never slip up around anyone about her knowledge of the team.

Rather than harp on her accusation, Alistar decided to recall all the hard work and labor that had gone into the construction of the suit. He'd made sure to duplicate what he'd seen Baymax do before such as the rocket punch technique and flight, but later on he decided on including a few of his own ideas. One of which had been to program Baymax's fists with a paralyzing electromagnetic field, able to stun enemies with a simple touch. Alistar knew that this ability would come in handy when combined with the launch able fists as no longer would criminals be able to flee, or at least, not for long. As he programmed this into the new suit reflecting the current Baymax, he soon realized that power would be a serious problem for the robot as it could only spend so much. He decided to solve this problem by placing an external battery on the back of the suit, able to power all devices covering the new armor for near a month if used sparingly.

The next installment he'd taken the liberty to attach had been original inspired by his assistant Maria. He recalled being in the break room with her and she foolishly attempted to cook, something she'd never done particularly well. The resulting smoke rising from the stove caused the woman to cough madly from inhaling the retched fumes inspiring Alistar to install sleeping gas in the shoulder pads of Baymax's suit. The robot before him stood taller than any man on Earth and as such it made sense to place them there so that the sleep inducing particles would fall on all before his tower stature. Mr. Krei also decided to program the headset with targeting capabilities so that the small canon holding the powder would be able to be launched from a distance and not interfere with the other members of Big Hero 6 if they were near Baymax at the time.

He'd included a few other tools into the suit, but the most significant one was that the lasers he'd installed in each tip of Baymax's fingers. He seen before the hulking figure plow through structures like they were nothing, but if a time came when a substance had to be cut through delicately, what would the robot do?

Looking it over now, Alistar realized how obsolete Hiro's current Baymax would become in comparison. The creation before him was just as strong as Hiro's along with being equipped with what he assumed was far superior armor judging by how easily the original had been destroyed from within the void. He'd done some testing and found the perfect balance between weight and strength between metals as no longer would concrete or nearly any substance put even a dent in the robot's suit.

The millionaire's competitive side flared up for a brief moment as he realized he'd triumphed over the boy once again in comparison of robots. Of course the man knew that Hiro would surely improve his current Baymax to compensate for its short comings and as such the team would be improved twice fold.

Alistar smiled at his work, he was finally righting his wrongs and making up for his selfish ways in the past.

_No more mistakes. _He thought with confidence.

_**AN:**_

_Hello my fine readers! This is my second fan fiction over all and I hope that you approve as this is more or less a test to see if I should continue. Please review no matter if it's negative or positive as I accept either with open arms, and if you're familiar with my other fan fiction then you know that I always make sure to reply to each and every review either through the next chapter or PM. _

_I also understand that a few may be questioning why I decided to start this story off by focusing entirely on Alistar's actions, but I assure you that this will be the only chapter dedicated to this character. This piece was crucial to the rest of the story and I promise to introduce the main characters in the next chapter._

_See ya next time!_


	2. Chapter 2

With a tired yawn Hiro leaped onto his bed, burying his face into his pillow as he belly flopped onto the already messy sheets. He took a brief glance to his left at the alarm clock placed at the corner of his bed stand and groaned as he saw the time.

Mind clouded by exhaustion he thought drowsy, _Already 4 am… darn, and I have to get back up at 8 for a class…_

Hiro snuggled into the bed further, wrapping himself into the blankets to the point that an Eskimo baby would be jealous. For several minutes the teen lay still as he so desperately wanted the little amount of sleep he could get out of the remainder of the morning, but found he couldn't as a small ray of light seemed planted on his face.

Slowly the teen lifted his head from the comfort of his pillow and noticed the lamp sitting at his desk was still lit. With half closed eyes Hiro grumbled before pulling out one of his arms from his blanket cocoon and tossing a pillow at the lamp, hopeful that he could possible knock the device over and turn it off.

The pillow reached halfway before colliding with his black desk chair and falling to the wood floor.

Hiro grumbled before flopping back onto his remaining pillow and rolling over, turning his back to the intruding light as he was unwilling to get up and turn it off himself. After another few minutes of ignoring the annoying rays went by Hiro finally realized that he couldn't fall asleep if that light wasn't off, it was so bright in the usual darkness of his room.

Still unwilling to rise from his bed, the young genius smiled at himself as he thought of an idea "OW!" he said as loud as he could. In a few seconds he heard the familiar sound of a particular robot begin to inflate. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Baymax reach full size and carefully step out of his red container.

The Robot took three delicate steps, closing the distance between he and the bed before saying "Sup Hiro? I heard you say ow and came waddling."

Hiro chuckled at Baymax's greeting; the young genius had purposely taught the robot a few silly remarks to make conversations with him feel a bit more energetic.

Hiro got over his laugh and said "Morning Baymax, I'm having trouble with the light over there, could you turn if off for me?"

Slowly the robot turned its head so that it could stare at the lamp of subject. Without breaking gaze the robot asked "Is the light harming you?"

"It's uh… hurting my eyes I guess." Hiro said sleepily.

Baymax shifted his chest so that it was directly facing Hiro before a bright series of faces lit up on his torso "From a scale of one to ten, how would you rate the pain?"

"uggggh," Hiro responded irritated "I'll rate it a one I guess, now please turn off the light so that It'll be a zero."

"Would this relieve the pain being applied to your eyes?" Baymax asked unmoving.

"Yes, now go turn it off." Hiro said getting increasingly annoyed at the robot's monotone responses.

"Gotcha." Baymax remarked with confidence taught by Hiro as he slowly scooted to the source of illumination sitting alongside Hiro's recently purchased computer. Though the genius's previous desk top had been nothing to complain about, Hiro had found an improvement would make his work all the easier now that his company was thriving. The young teen was currently a millionaire purely due to the microbots he'd released to the public only a few years ago, and a lot had to be monitored to assure that no mistakes like Robert Abigail would ever happen again.

He'd been asked by numerous people including his friends and business partners about why he still insisted on living in the small attic now that so much money was at his disposal. They told him how he could easily afford a mansion rivaling that of Fred's if he so chose and each time he flatly refused. His excuse had been that he didn't want to be seen as a snob and wished to appear humble in the eyes of the public, as his name now circulated constantly around San Fransokyo. Self made millionaire at age seventeen is pretty rare and often times spawned flocks of teenage girls pleading for his attention whenever he went out.

His genuine reason for remaining in the attic was due to the unused bed that sat in the opposite corner to his desktop. The two identical book shelves sitting just to the right of the mattress, its contents well ordered and untouched though dust had settled on the multiple book covers. The room Tadashi had left behind.

Hiro feared the day when he'd finally have to re-enter that particular space of the attic and confront the remaining items of Tadashi's past life. Most would probably say he should have recovered from his brother's death after three years, and in most cases he had. Hiro simply liked the comfort he felt whenever he walked into the room and found his brother's room still intact… it was as if his brother would simply walk in the room as if nothing had happened, and their lives could return to how it'd been before.

Hiro shook his head at the silly idea and smiled as he heard the click of his lamp being turned off. He shut his tired eyes and said after a long yawn "Thanks Baymax,"

"Are you satisfied with-"

"I'm satisfied with my care." Responded the sleep deprived teenager as he snuggled further into his bed sheets.

_-8:30, Monday-_

The groggy form of Hiro and the recently recharged Baymax floated above the clouds looking down at the large campus far below. Hiro's tired blackened eyes blinked open as the armor clad Robot said "We are here Hiro, are you ready for class?" The teen's school backpack was loosely hanging onto his hand as it dangled precariously towards the ground far below.

In response the teen simply groaned and said with anguish "I suppose…" before murmuring a barely audible goodbye and allowing his magnetic gloves and kneepads to peel off of the robot's back. With eyes still half shut Hiro leaned back and allowed himself to slowly fall off of Baymax's armor before dedicating himself to the sheer drop following directly after. The teen heard the cheerful robot utter a light good bye before blasting off to the lab where they would meet up later, leaving Hiro to fall face first towards the painful concrete below. He gripped the dark blue backpack tighter as he did not need to lose its contents.

Hiro felt a surge of adrenaline as he watched the far off ground come rushing towards his face. A confident grin lit up from his lips as the clear visor attached to his dark purple headset suddenly began to flash rapidly descending numbers, indicating his distance to the ground as his velocity accelerated further.

Hiro tracked the numbers carefully, waiting for just the right time… _190 feet… 170 feet… 140….90 feet… NOW!_

With a well practiced front flip the teen positioned his feet so that the soles of his shoes were facing the ground. He said quickly "Thrusters" and in response from the bottom of his shoes erupted bright white flames, slowing his decent to a mere float as he stood in the sky with a grin staring down at his fellow college students. Each was quickly walking about the vibrant green park centered in-between a curved set of buildings resembling the letter C. It opened up to a river of which was only crossable via the several well made wooden bridges leading to a path which eventually lead to a set of structures one would assume was an entirely different campus. Hiro had been completely baffled the first time he'd been given a tour of the entire college, never knowing that so much land could be dedicated to learning. Of course, he'd never done much research on colleges before being invited to the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology.

Hiro remained staring down at his peers for a few more seconds, willing to take the risk of being seen as he truly enjoyed the view from the sky. He'd experienced the same view atop Baymax's back several times before, but being in control of the ride made the event all the more pleasurable.

Over the three years the team of Big Hero 6 had been at work and Hiro had been constantly updating his suit to become a more productive member of the group. This started up after a few months of riding atop Baymax when he realized that he'd become something of a burden to the team as all he tended to do was shout out orders when so much more could be done. Often times when facing new villains he'd been forced to dismount Baymax or risk being struck by whatever was targeting the large robot as many saw Baymax as the most powerful /dangerous member of their crew, even if the creature was strictly forbidden from harming humans.

When these few moments apart from Baymax occurred Hiro found himself incapable of doing near anything while the rest of the crew risked their lives fighting this dangerous threat. On several occasions whenever Hiro was too slow to react the others were forced to risk themselves to pull the teen out of harm's way, occasionally getting injured in the process of doing so.

This was what set Hiro off to further upgrade his equipment so that he could do more than simply hold onto the last creation of his long passed Brother Tadashi. Now whenever the entire team assembled he was no longer regarded as the nuisance of the group, in fact, his advancements had truly amazed his allies.

His suit had been modified slightly as the years had gone by to compensate for the growth spurt he'd been experiencing ever since age 15. He decided to change his shorts to pants reaching all the way to his shoes. Before whenever he'd be riding Baymax or flying on his own he'd feel an immense amount of cold on his shins from the powerful wind crashing against the only revealing part of his suit.

The next change had been to adjust what his headset and visor were capable of, allowing him safer flights as before he'd been strictly relying on his eyesight. This change had greatly assisted him as before obstacles and air currents in the sky became a big threat to the boy due to his inability to predict their distance and strength. Now a days, they're just minor inconveniences.

His next piece of equipment had taken the form of a lean dark purple armor clad backpack resting upon his shoulders. Though he'd never liked Robert Callaghan's usage of the Microbots, he had seen the capabilities of his invention through how the man had abused them. This had formed the idea of carrying a compact amount of Microbots at all times resting inside the small pack on his back. This created an ironic situation as Hiro the company holder strictly forbid usage of Microbots without two or more well trained assistances sharing the control. Meanwhile his alter ego vigilante self had been seen several times wielding the Magnetic building material on several occasions, and as such was breaking the rules of his own company. Hiro had even been forced to place a bounty on himself to assure that usage of his technology would not be abused by anyone, along with draw away any sort of suspicion that may have been brewing.

_Ahhh, Hypocrisy at its finest, _thought the young teen with a smile on his face.

The amount of Microbots was rather small, forcing him to have several storage pockets in other parts of his suit such as his gloves and shoes along with padding's along his thighs and biceps. This decision had resulted in some unexpected changes as the heavy weight from his tightly compacted Microbots had transformed his normally lanky physique into a well toned muscular build.

Hiro had been surprised by the change but by no means was he put off by it. Before he'd started running around with the Micraobot weights, he'd been easily winded from the simplest sprint as the majority of his time was spent away from the outside and at the desk of a computer. He hadn't been too unhealthy about his eating habits, but living right above a bakery did sometimes cause him to snatch a few fattening snacks far more often then he'd like to admit.

By the time he'd finally completely the suit capable of holding nearly two barrels worth of the Microbots,(forcing him to spend even more time binging on snacks and spend several nights in his basement) his natural teenage metabolism had begun to give way as a small gut had formed along the boy's abdomen.

Upon noticing the distinct change in his upper body and legs, Hiro decided that he had to evenly work his body and quickly set up near invisible pouches along his torso. Each carried a large portion of Microbots wired to respond whenever Hiro directed his thoughts through his purple headset, equipped with the same technology Robert Callaghan had used to control his set of Microbots.

Hiro often chuckled at himself over how hard it'd been in the beginning to move about the suit. He remembered how sluggish and tired he'd be both during and after each time attempted at moving normally in the suit. It had felt as if his weight doubled each time he prepared to fight crime with Baymax and his friends, which wasn't necessarily an exaggeration.

Now that his body had finally grown and adjusted to the extra weight, he hardly felt it anymore. His team had also been taken back by his growth as they'd been unaware of the Microbots now attached to the suit. Hiro had made sure that the suit looked no different than normal once the changes had been made and decided to surprise his friends once the opportune time arrived. It had taken near months for a formidable threat to arise and require the usage of Hiro's secret weapon, so in the mean time Hiro had gotten to enjoy watching their confusion as his body slowly grew larger and stronger.

They constantly asked if he'd somehow figured out a way to squeeze in a workout every now and then even though they knew his time was preoccupied by both the duties of Big Hero 6, College, and his newly successful Company.

Shaking his head of the rogue thoughts the young teen quickly looked upon the various rooftops all forming into the C shape of the campus before catching sight of what he'd been searching for. He briefly muttered "secondary thrusters" before feeling the propulsion system attached to his back burst into action, launching him towards the rooftop of his destination. He'd very carefully designed the thrusters attached to his back so that they wouldn't interfere with the small pack filled with his most successful weapon.

The Rooftop of choice was flat with only a single cement structure jetting out. It was equipped with a metal coated door opening to a stairwell leading to the bottom floors. He landed with an intentional skid, launching the small amount of gravel and dirt collected over the years into the air as he quickly shut down his thrusters.

He heard a series of coughing as the large shape of Wasabi and petite form of Gogo approached him while trying to clear away the dust cloud that emerged. Hiro listened amused as Wasabi coughed out "You do realize that someone could have- *cough*- seen you right?"

Hiro merely chuckled as his headset prevented the dust from affecting him "I know, I took the risk."

"And work on your landing." Muttered a semi-annoyed Gogo Tomago.

"I thought my landing was pretty good." Playfully argued the teen. He glanced over at Wasabi who'd just noticed some brown dust had landed on his pristine green sweater along with his black khaki's. The clean freak immediately whimpered as he tried desperately to brush himself off, drawing Gogo's attention.

She and Hiro enjoyed a short chuckle as they watched their friend overreact over the small amount of dirt. As they did so Hiro noticed some grime had managed to collect on Gogo's usual black leather jacket and dark leggings worn under her nylon track shorts. He pointed at the spots of interest and watched as the woman quickly brushed herself off before wincing and holding her hand to her now closed eye.

"Ouch." She said quietly before leaning forward and shaking her hair out, producing a brown dust cloud from the dark black hair which had grown out to the point that it just barely reached her shoulders.

"Some of that got in my eye, careful with how you land next time." She said coldly while slowly blinking open her now agitated eye.

The teen nervously said "Sorry, didn't mean to do that."

"Seemed pretty deliberate." Said Wasabi as he'd finally wiped away the majority of the dirt "I mean do you realize how special this sweater is to me?"

"It looks like every other one." Said Gogo sarcastically.

"It is brand new and deserves respect! I keep clean and hygienic and do not need any of you sullying up my style. I never spill or make a mista-"

"Wasabi." Spat out Gogo before he could continue.

"…what?" said the confused college student

Hiro smiled as he realized what she was saying "You spilled Wasabi on your shirt before."

In response the man groaned and said in annoyance "ONE TIME! Only once did I spill!"

Gogo grinned as she recognized her friend's frustration "But you still spilled, never gonna live that down big guy."

The conversation continued but rather than listen Hiro took this time to slip into the stairwell and close the door behind him. He took a few minutes to change into the clothes he'd brought within the backpack before stuffing his suit inside. The Backpack had been empty other than his spare clothes as his school equipment was all sitting on his desk within the small office he'd inherited from his brother.

Only a few seconds after he'd changed into his plain black T-shirt and grey cargo pants he saw Gogo burst through the door and go racing down the stairs before calling out "RUN!"

Hiro took heed of her warning as he too ran down the stairs, quickly closing the gap between him and Gogo before shouting "What'd you do?"

Gogo laughed darkly before saying "He was getting on my nerves about being a clean freak, so I kicked some more dirt onto his pants."

Hiro joined her in laughter as he heard Wasabi's heavy steps come storming down the winding stairwell, shouting out what he'd do once he caught them.

_-4 hours later- _

Hiro stretched his arms out as he slumped into his desk chair. He smiled as he always enjoyed the comfort of Tadashi's old office, especially due to the fact that the window plain stretching across the entire hallway overlooked the lab allowing Hiro the enjoyment of examining other projects whenever he needed inspiration. He spun around in his chair a few times before coming to a halt and saying aloud "Hey Baymax! Wake up!"

From the center of the room just beneath the large glass window letting in a pleasant yellow light came a sound similar to that of a balloon being blown up. In a few seconds a white blob began to grow from the metallic red suitcase like box it'd been in prior, slowly generating the big white lovable robot the members of Big hero 6 had come to adore.

Once Baymax grew to full size he said in his familiar monotone voice "Wassup Homie? I heard ya whining and decided to help."

Hiro couldn't help but laugh at the delivery of the greeting. The young genius had honestly forgotten that'd he'd installed that start up message. After wiping a tear from his eye Hiro said "Alright big guy. I was just wondering how things were looking in the city after you dropped me off."

Baymax responded immediately "I found no criminal activity during our time separated, though I did find several unhealthy patients during my scan."

Hiro frowned at the robot's comment before spinning back around in his chair and facing the lit up monitor "I know buddy… I know…" after hitting a few keys a picture popped up with a computer generated model of Baymax, though this one was far different. It was far slimmer along with being slightly shorter in stature as that was what had been requested. Doctors had deemed him just slightly uncomforting due to fact that Baymax stood taller than nearly any man in the world. They had complemented him on the fluffy unthreatening shape of the robot but advised him to slim him down slightly so that he wouldn't have to release air every time he walked through a skinny doorframe.

Over the past year Hiro had been trying to find a suitable version of Baymax to be placed in hospitals and medical facilities so that Tadashi's dream could finally be achieved. The first few times he'd offered Baymax as a medical product he was flatly refused due to the sheer cost required for mass producing the robot. The current Baymax was extremely costly as it's skeleton was composed of Carbon fiber coating along with a titanium skeleton. Finding a suitable replacement had been difficult as Hiro soon realized why that strength was necessary. With 10,000 different medical procedures and tools installed, the robot was like a walking talking hospital all by himself, and as such weighed a ton from carrying all of the much need supplies. Any other ordinary metal faltered under the extreme amount of weight forcing Hiro to make some major adjustments.

The only metal cheap enough to mass produce while still being able to hold the incredible amount of medical supplies had been a diluted form of steel. Unfortunately, since steel in no way compares to the strength of titanium carbon fiber, far more steel and iron had to be placed within Baymax's skeleton to compensate. So much so that the current version Hiro was designing could not deflate into a suitcase as the current Baymax could. Shutting the robot down would now result in the medical caretaker walking away to a plug in where the Baymax could sit down and rest.

Hiro had refrained from changing the original coding of these newly developed robots as he knew Tadashi had spent the majority of his time perfecting the creature's medical procedures. Rewriting any of the codes would have felt like spitting on his brother's grave for Hiro, which was why he also decided to remove the port giving access to Baymax's medical chip in the newer models. Leaving the option to so easily reprogram such a powerful robot would no doubt result in destruction/ misuse and Baymax being pulled off the market in fear of what this robot could do.

Hiro took a quick glance back at his loyal companion before comparing his figure to the one he was designing now. He couldn't help but laugh at the fact that it seemed as if downgrading Baymax was the only way to achieve Tadashi's goal of helping people.

"You were always too good at your work Bro." he murmured under his breath before saving the changes to his model and closing the program. He shut down the computer before spinning around and saying to the stationary Baymax "Hey! You wanna go flying some buddy?"

"I understand that you would enjoy if we were to go flying. So yes, I would enjoy that." Baymax said before turning around and waddling over to the discarded red armor garments laying near his metallic suitcase-like charging station. Over the past year Hiro had also managed to teach Baymax how to equip and remove the armor by himself without harming the design. It was a definite time saver as now Hiro could ready himself up while Baymax did the same.

A feint knock at Hiro's office door interrupted the teen as he was changing into his purple hero suit, startling the college student and causing him to collide with his desk. After rubbing the now sore spot of his hip and convincing Baymax that his pain was a zero Hiro quickly redressed into his normal clothes before tossing the purple suit into the corner of the room out of view. He whisper shouted for Baymax to deflate into his power station before hastily opening the door.

He swung the door open with a flourish, startling the young woman on the other side. Her name was Elizabeth Takahashi and they'd met prior in a shared class a couple weeks ago. During their talk Hiro had found out that she was actually a freshman and had just graduated high school, placing her just a year older than him. When he'd revealed that he was actually nearing the end of college experience the woman had been slightly thrown off as she'd approached him assuming that they were in the same boat of inexperience. After further discussion she soon realized his identity as the boy genius millionaire Hiro Hamada and felt immediately embarrassed for approaching him so casually.

Hiro had assured her afterward that his status in no way affected how he acted or what he expected from people, she shouldn't feel the need to act formal around him.

Of course, that didn't stop her from being nervous and overly polite whenever they did go out.

"H-hey Hiro. I was just wondering what you were doing since our classes are over for the day." She said while nervously twirling her elbow length brown hair in her delicate pink fingers. She'd remembered Hiro telling her about how he made sure all of his classes were in the morning so that he would have the afternoon off.

Hiro smiled down at her as he stood only a few inches taller than the recent High school graduate. His growth spurt had been a moderate one as he now stood only a couple inches shorter than Tadashi had been. The teen genius said while noticing her dark red dress and matching heels "Well actually I don't have any-"

"He has a prior engagement." Sounded a familiar voice from down the hall. Hiro immediately stuck his head out of the room and saw a visibly annoyed Gogo Tomago walking towards them.

"I do?" asked Hiro confused as she finally reached them.

She looked up at Elizabeth who stood nearly a whole head taller and said "He is a part of an important assignment… so shoo, he's busy."

"O-oh." The young woman said awkwardly while averting her gaze from Gogo to the floor "Sorry for bothering you Hiro." Murmured Elizabeth before spinning around and quickly walking away.

"I'll talk to you later!" Called out Hiro after her before whipping his head back towards Gogo and growling "What are you talking about?"

"Honey Lemon wants you to see her latest invention and Wasabi is complaining about his motorcycle constantly malfunctioning." Said the near college grad casually before turning around and walking away towards the lab. As time had gone by Wasabi had realized that he was the one least capable of fast travel due to his only power being his plasma swords. Even honey Lemon had developed a chemical jello like substance able to attach to her feet and allow her legs to bounce and propel her twice as fast. After some debate Wasabi had decided to invest in a motorcycle allowing him to move about the city freely whenever it was his time for night patrol.

Hiro jogged to catch up with her before saying "Motorcycle? Wouldn't that last one be of your expertise?"

Gogo shrugged without looking at him, keeping her gaze focused on the elevator leading down to the lab where the rest of big Hero 6 were waiting patiently.

Once the two finally reached the group who were huddled around Honey Lemon's station Fred said "You're going to really enjoy this one dude."

"She's already shown you guys?" asked the young teen as he made his way to the right of the group standing aside Fred, eager to see what Honey Lemon had recently developed.

Standing just behind a small table stood the woman of talk as she said frustrated "No I haven't shown anyone else yet Hiro, Fred only knows because he was around when I accidentally stumbled up the reaction." With a deep breath she started speaking, obviously performing a well rehearsed presentation from the preciseness of the words "As some of you know I've been working on a chemical reaction that would result in two compounds becoming attached while still-"

The woman's words were interrupted as Fred hollered out "Quit with the formal stuff and show them the cool thingy you found!"

Honey Lemon growled before clearly annoyed saying "Fine, I'll just show you guys." Grabbing hold of her chemical reaction purse of which she'd left on the counter. She hit several codes on the side of the bag and out shot a near clear white orb. As she did this Hiro noticed that the handbag had gone through some serious changes from its last improvement, signaling that she'd added a few new formulas to improve her ever growing arsenal.

"Watch this." She said with a confident grin before throwing the sphere straight up to the ceiling where it promptly exploded. From the explosion sprang out a strange stretchy goo that quickly stretched to the floor while still remaining attached to the roof. It's texture and color was similar to that of the orb it'd been contained in prior but somehow more diluted.

"Uh," Wasabi murmured confused "Is it supposed to do that?"

Honey Lemon promptly face palmed resulting in the pink dust coating her gloves attaching itself to her glasses. While wiping away the mess on her already messy lab coat she said "Yes that's how it's supposed to work, do you understand what I can do with something like this?"

"She can become the human spider!" shouted Fred excitedly while he pulled out a piece unidentifiable chewed food from within his neglected cargo shorts pocket.

Hiro cringed as he saw him toss the yellowish goo into his mouth before commenting "What is that?"

Believing that the young genius was referring to his comic book reference Fred said "Oh he's only like the coolest super hero ever! He uses his webs to swing around the city and stuff!"

"No that's not what I meant,"Hiro shook his head resolving that he didn't want to know "Never mind."

"Anyway." Honey Lemon said with extra emphasis to regain attention "Using this material I can move about the city with extreme speeds, I mean just look!" she hit a few buttons on her purse before two pink spheres came shooting out into her ready hands. She threw them onto the ground and watched as the familiar jello-like material spread across the ground until it reached just slightly larger than a shoe. She immediately placed each foot into the individual pink sludge puddles and jumped a few times to assure that her moon jump was still functional. She leaped over Wasabi's head before bouncing over to the strange cord of goo of which she assured was useful.

She reached out and gripped it, using it as a slingshot she pull back and released it, sending her rocketing towards a wall.

Hiro and Wasabi yelped as they prepared for the worst, but before anyone could notice the young chemist tossed out another pink orb which exploded onto the wall and produced a bouncy material which shot her towards another corner of the room. She immediately threw a white orb towards the ceiling just above the corner she was heading towards before gripping the vine like substance sprouting from the ceiling like before. Swinging on it she allowed the rope to spin her around like a pendulum so that she was then aiming towards her astounded group of friends.

She landed with a few unintentional bounces due to the material on her boots, but eventually came to a stop before saying happily "Tada!"

She bowed as the rest of the group gave her a small round of applause.

Gogo was the first to step up "Wow, you're pretty fast with that stuff, wanna-"

"No." was the chemist's immediate response as she brushed herself off from the remaining chemical residue.

Gogo frowned before crossing her arms, attitude clearly present "You haven't heard my-"

"I know you want to race Gogo, and I don't want to." She said while imitating Gogo's stance with a smile.

The adrenaline junky grumbled and cursed under her breath before turning to Hiro and saying "Fine, Hiro, you and me are racing, c'mon." ever since the young genius had enhanced his suit with the ability to fly, Gogo had been insistent about them racing pitting the speed of flight against the speed of her own . She would always win, and as such ordered Hiro to improve his suit even further so that later competitions would be more interesting.

Hiro had started closing the gap in speed between them, but the woman had been studying years to discover the best possible methods to accelerate, and he was still a long way off.

"But-" Hiro futilely protested before Gogo grabbed his hand and forcibly dragged him along to his office where his flight suit awaited.

What they would discover was a message from Alistar.

_**review(s)**_

_**Allink7 : **__Thank you for your support and hope you continue to enjoy later on!_


End file.
